Known in the present state of the art is a method for producing monodisperse spherical granules (Russian Federation Patent No. 2115514, published on Jul. 20, 1998) based on the physical effect of forced capillary disintegration of a jet under the action of applied perturbations. The method consists in dispersing a jet of molten chemically active material coming from a die under the action of perturbations applied to it at an optimum temperature of a cooling inert gas and collecting granules after achieving the stationary generation mode at the outlet of the heat exchange chamber, where oxygen is removed from the inert gas to a max. value of 0.0001 mol %; the die is made of a high-melting metal.
The disadvantage of that method is a low quality of the produced finely-dispersed and coarsely-dispersed granules.
The closest to the proposed invention in terms of the technical essence is the method for producing monodisperse spherical granules (Russian Federation Patent No. 2174060, published on Sep. 27, 2001), which consists in dispersing a jet of melt formed using a die made of a high-melting metal under the action of perturbations with a preset frequency applied to the jet of a chemically active material that contains at least one rare-earth element. The jet is disintegrated and the flow of drops is formed within an electrical field, where the flow is divided into at least two flows, the level of the melt in the pot is controlled, and when it reduces additional dispersed chemically active material is fed into the pot to restore the initial level.
The disadvantage of that method is a low quality of granules when the dispersion time exceeds one hour (the diameter of the granules deviates from the set value, some granules are not spherical and their chemical composition changes). Along with that, the output of good product decreases (less than 50%).